gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Beta Weapons
Beta Weapons are weapons that were removed from a GTA game during its development. It also includes some weapons that didn't make it to the final game and weapons have their models changed, and some still exist in the game files. Many made well during development and it is unknown why they were removed. However, most of them can be obtained through cheat device and trainers. Grand Theft Auto 2 *Weapons called Electro Baton, Instant Vehicle Bomb and Microwave were cut. The first two have their HUD icons inside game files. GTA III *The Land Mine was cut. *The Nightstick was cut. GTA Vice City * The AK-47 was cut. * The Land Mine was (presumably) cut again. * A Grenade Launcher was cut. * The Tazer was cut. * The Nailgun was cut. * A Steyr Aug was cut. * A Silver Colt 1911 was cut. * The PSG-1 never had a silencer. * A shorter version of the MP5 was cut. * The Desert Eagle was able to use, but can be seen in several cutscenes. * The Tear gas was cut on the PC and Xbox version. * The silenced 9mm was cut. * The Stapler was cut. It can be found in PS2 files. * The Silenced Ingram was cut. * The Pump Shotgun from GTA III was cut. * The Rocket Launcher from GTA III was cut, also had two versions. * The Uzi from GTA III was cut. * The M4 from GTA III was cut. * A shorter version of Python was cut. * Kruger, Laser Sniper, Ingram, M4, Python, Shotgun and M60 had different versions. GTA San Andreas * The Skateboard was cut from the PC version. It is primarily a melee weapon but also a vehicle. Available as a mod for the PC version but is not usable on the PS2 version. * The Micro SMG known from GTA VC was also removed, but can be seen in several early screenshots. * The PSG-1, MP5-K, M16, M-60, M249, M47 Dragon, M82 and Nail Bat were cut. Models of the weapons can be found in the game files but lack textures. * The Micro-SMG was originally more detailed. * The Revolver was cut. * The MAC-10 was meant to reappear but was cut instead. GTA Advance * The Barrel was cut from the main game. GTA Liberty City Stories *There is an existing tear gas, but it can be only acquired with Cheat Device. *The Kruger from GTA Vice City was going to be included in the game, though HUD only remains on the PS2 GTA Vice City Stories * The tear gas and landmines were going to be included in the game. However, they can be obtained with cheatdevice. * The phone was cut and replaced with a pager. In the PSP version, it's possible to take the phone out with cheat devices, but it's useless. But can be seen only in cutscenes. GTA IV *The silenced 9mm pistol, MP5, revolver, flamethrower, nightstick, sledgehammer, pool cue, Zastava M70 and minigun were to be included in the game but it was cut. TBoGT *The Assault SMG didn't have the silencer. *The Advanced Sniper scope was not tinted green. *The Pistol .44 was gold instead of silver. GTA V *The Advanced Rifle was more correctly modeled after a CTAR-21. *As seen in some artwork, the Mk 18 Mod 0 was originally going to make an appearance, but instead was cut and replaced by the current Carbine Rifle model. *A Glock 17 can be seen in some artwork, usually wielded by Franklin, maybe the original Pistol design, but was replaced by a PT92 instead. on the left while Franklin can be seen wielding an unknown Glock pistol.]] *An M1911A1 is visible in the artwork on the right. Though a variant of the M1911 appears as the Heavy Pistol in the final game, part of the Business Update. *The Parachute had the same color sheme from The Ballad Of Gay Tony. *In "The Trunk" artwork, Michael can be seen wielding an M1911. Possibly the original Combat Pistol. *A SIG Sauer P226 can be seen. *Inside the data files are the weapon stats for a Fire Extinguisher, a Wrench, a Shovel, and an Assault Sniper. *A sniper rifle resembling an SR-25/Mk 12 can be seen wielded by both Michael and Trevor during some artworks, also in the newer update files the cut SR-25/MK-12 Hybrid HUD and texture files could be found. *In the trailer, Trevor can be seen holding an assault rifle with a laser attachment, the assault rifle made it in the final game, but the laser didn't, possibly due to the fact that it is useless and is not required since the player can use the HUD instead. *The wrench (as seen in the mission By The Book) - HUD Icon *The Fire Axe - HUD Icon *The rope - HUD Icon *A SCAR-like assault rifle - HUD Icon *A M14 Sniper Rifle *An XM25 Grenade Launcher *An LMG based on the FN FAL, and Heckler & Koch HK21. *Dippo Lighter *Some weapons had the green tint by default (i.e., Assault Rifle, Advanced Rifle). *Some weapons had an older more realistic wood-cast model. *An M9 Pistol was meant to appear but was probably replaced by the ongoing Taurus PT92. *One of the pistols (not confirmed which one) had the same shooting noise as the pistol from GTA IV, as Lamar is seen shooting one out of a car in Franklin's trailer. *The Rocket Launcher originally had an optional grip attachment, as seen in the official BradyGames Guide. It was taken out in an update. *As seen in some screenshot for the game, Franklin is seen holding a pair of binoculars. It is unknown If this was meant to be included in the game, or just for the pure sake of it being art. *An USAS 12 was meant to be in the game, it was probably replaced by the Assault Shotgun. *The Sawed-Off Shotgun had wooden grips. *A lot of the weapons in the Beta looked alot like their Real Life Counterparts (i.e the Bullpup Shotgun, resembled the KSG, alot more clearly, and the Combat MG looked alot more like the FN Mk 48) This can be seen in the hud icons for some of the weapons. Navigation es:Armas eliminadas pt:Armas excluidas Category:Weapons Category:Beta Weapons